The Merchant
by Hobohunter
Summary: He sells firearms for a living, but just who is this mysterious man? And why does he help the so-called "Stranger"?


And so he stands there in that filthy place called 'pueblo'. He's been here for a while, traveling and selling his items to the people of the village. It's so strange for him to live here and not back in America. But he's on the run after-all. His brother saved his life six years ago after zombies had torn most of his body apart.

Joseph worked for Umbrella while he wasn't helping out with the special gun orders from his old friend, Barry Burton. He knew of the viral outbreak and went to get his only family. Of course he had taken the vaccine right after it was synthesized. When he found his only brother, with zombie corpses by his side, he rushed to his aide.

---------

"_Robert! Oh God, ROBBIE! Don't worry, I'll help you.... don't worry." he grabbed his brother and escaped through the barricades that he forced through to get into the city. After getting to a safe distance, Joseph took a syringe from his med kit and stabbed it into his arm. He pulled the plunger back and watched it fill with the warm crimson liquid._

_"Please God! Please let this work!!" he stabbed the needle into his little brother's neck and injected the blood into his veins. Hopefully; the vaccine would work. Hopefully._

_It did in fact work, Robert Kendo was alive and well. After a few skin grafts and reconstructive surgery in the the neighboring town of Stone Ville, Robert Kendo was a good as new. Well sort of... his eyes still changed red at times, but thankfully is wasn't a continuous thing. _

_Umbrella got wind of what happened between the Kendo Brothers, so the two split up and went into hiding. _

_------_

Robert had always wanted to go to Spain, he wanted to walk around and see the history and culture. Then, as he was there, he caught wind of Umbrella's interest in the village that was nearby. So he went to go and check it out. He was confronted by the villagers when he got there, but a man in a cloak asked what he was doing there.

------

_"Who are you?" asked the accented voice. He was suspicious of the man with the pack on his back._

_"I'm a Merchant, Sir. I just go from town to town and sell my items. Can I interest ya in somethin'?" _

_Saddler looked at the man for a few seconds and laughed, "He's harmless. You may sell your little trinkets and such here." Robert watched the villages lower their pitchforks and weapons._

_"Thank you, Sir."_

_-------_

So he always stands by his blue torches and sell his merchandise to whomever comes his way. But today was a very strange day for Robert Kendo. Six years have passed and he never forgot his face, how could he? Sure, the man changed his hair color and his face looks more aged and weathered, but those eyes.... It was him, the man that entered his shop all of those years ago.

------

_It had been a few days since the viral outbreak that attacked Raccoon City. Robert Kendo, the owner of the Kendo Gun Shop, had given out most of his arsenal to the civilians of the town. All that was left was his shotgun, an assault rifle with no ammunition, and some handgun bullets by the door that lead to the alley._

_The younger Kendo was flustered and a wreck because of the zombies, so he held up in his shop. The huge plated glass window was a huge hazard because it could break at any time. Robert wished that he fixed the bar shutters before the disaster happened. So he watched it carefully with his trusty shotgun._

_He leaned up against the once filled show case and sighed, he was well beyond tired. Robert rubbed the bridge of his nose and tucked the shotgun under his arm. Maybe he would get out alive and see his brother again?_

_Just then-- Robert heard the front door of his shop open up. He saw the uniform of a R.P.D. officer, just like those zombies out there. So he pumped his shotgun and aimed it at his head._

_"Freeze! Who are you, what are you doing here?"_

_The man held up his hands is self defense and shouted, "Hold your fire, I'm a human!"_

_Robert lowered his gun to his side and walked over the the officer. "Oh sorry about that, I thought you were one of them."_

_The young man looked at him and put his hand on his hip," What's going on in this town?"_

_"Hold on," replied Kendo as he walked over to his front door and locked it. He then turned around and spoke to the cop again, "I don't know what's going on. By the time I noticed that something was wrong, the entire city was infested with zombies."_

_The man took a few steps away and then looked back at Robert. The younger Kendo patted his shotgun with his hand and replied, "You'll be safe in here." the officer walked around the gun shop and tried to see if he could find anything useful. As he walked to the handgun bullets by the other exit, the large widow shattered and a group of zombies came in and attacked Robert._

_He felt them tearing at his skin and devouring it. He screamed for help and the young cop was shooting the zombies off of him. But his handgun wasn't helping much. Or course.... it was only a handgun, what he needed was a shotgun. He looked at his own before blood from his wounds filled his eyes,_

_Damn._

_Robert Kendo laid there, on the brink of death. He saw the man through his crimson eye sight and watched him lower himself by his side._

_"I'm so sorry..." he lowered his head at him._

_"Take...." gurgled Robert from his torn throat, He weakly gave Leon his shotgun and blacked out from the unbearable pain._

_"Thank you," whispered the man, "I will."_

_-------_

The Merchant hurried over to the building that held the young man and the Spaniard, He wasn't about to go in with blazing guns, he had an image to uphold after all. He would still like to sell his merchandise to the villagers, so he waited by the window and pulled his blue handkerchief up over his face. After the man and the Spaniard had broken out of their bonds, Robert walked past the window he saw the man and said:

"Over here, Stranger," he said in a Cockney accent as he waved his hand. He wasn't born in England, but he couldn't use his real voice. It might add to the young man's growing suspicion. Yet Robert couldn't really help him with the cult that lived in the region, he would help him in another way, and that would be selling weapons.

After the young man came around the building with his gun ready, the Merchant opened his coat and smiled behind his mask, "I got somethin' that might interest ya."

And so, throughout this 'Stranger's' journey, he'd be there. Buying and selling items to the man so that he can actually finish his assignment. Selling and upgrading the guns he brought in and buying precious jewels and gems he sold, it was all in a days work. He always lit his distinctive blue torches for him so that he'd know it would be safe and that he could buy necessary things.

The Merchant was there for him and the young girl that followed him. He no doubt knew who she was, yet he didn't want his cover to slip. Especially to the young man from his past. And after the Stranger went up to go finish off Saddler, the merchant slipped off and went to his boat that he had hidden. After-all, the man might need him in another time. And maybe, just maybe, he'd let the man know who he really was. But that's another story that has yet to be told.

A/N: This is for Arthasvs. Leon, a super late Birthday present I suppose... or just a gift XD I dunno, I told him I was writing it yesterday. But yes, I truly believe that it's Robert Kendo, so I don't care what you say! I hope you guys somewhat like it 8:3

Tell me what you think about it! =3


End file.
